Forum:2019-06-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- I wonder if this comic will appear in black and white, or if a color version will be prepared before tomorrow. Argadi (talk) 00:25, June 12, 2019 (UTC) It's certainly up in b&w now, with a promise of color later. ➤ : Now in color. Bkharvey (talk) 07:58, June 12, 2019 (UTC) So if Purple was the Boilerghast, Tobber seems to have known him long ago. That's a piece of evidence in support of 'Black' Victor Cachat's theory last time that Purple was responsible for the more recent visitations, but I still think those had to be someone who needed darkness to avoid being seen. ➤ Agatha's words in panel 2 seem a little slow on the uptake. She asks "what happened to Purple" (although she doesn't know his name (jk)) and then as Higgs and Tarvek answer her she loses the thread and goes into a clichéd "is someone there" routine. I guess we are to think, not that she's suddenly stupid, but rather that something about Purple's neither-here-nor-there status clouds people's thinking in his vicinity. ➤ :Sounds reasonable, she certainly seems to get rid of it fast. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:19, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Do we think Agatha will follow through on this idea of retuning Purple? He probably wouldn't like being stranded here, so it'd have to be easily reversible. ➤ I sure hope these recent pages are going to end up important in the big scheme of things. So far, it feels as if everyone is just flailing, including Team Agatha, Her Majesty's Service, Snacky, Dim, Red, Purple -- everyone except maybe Steelgarter and Eyeball. Oh and Bang; she's pretty focused. Maybe I'll feel less directionless once Violetta gets to tell the gang about Steelgarter. Bkharvey (talk) 06:07, June 12, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Purple's grammar gets more wild as he fades out of our world. Bkharvey (talk) 06:34, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Wait. In panel 5, when Purple says "the others," does he mean the other sparks in the dome, or does he mean the other extradimensional quasi-ghosts? Maybe the Boilerghast is lots of people, not just Purple. Bkharvey (talk) 06:37, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I really have to get to sleep... but first... Purple appeared on the balcony before Agatha threw the switch to start the machine going. So I don't quite see how it makes sense that shutting down the machine (with prejudice) shuts down Purple. Bkharvey (talk) 08:23, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :Purple's bit of the synch of the reality/space before/now and same way with time normally, so perhaps the machine allowed him to manifest bit before it actually activated. He might have been material bit after the machine was destroyed, but wasn't around for us to see. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:19, June 12, 2019 (UTC) It seems that Tarvek has recovered his sense, as he's out of the Madness Place now. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:22, June 12, 2019 (UTC) I'm too lazy to look, but there's got to be a trope codified somewhere that the floor is consistent all possible dimensions, so that no one falls through the floor by going out of phase with the current dimension. Ditto that it's possible to feel something without being able to see it, and presumably something can interact with an object that's in a different phase to cause poltergeist-ish phenomena. Rampant silliness all around, but making it more realistic would be too tedious for words. heteromeles Higgs can see Purple, so I wonder if all the other Jagermonsters can see them as well. Interesting if duration and multidimensionality are somehow linked in this world heteromeles : Or at least all the Generals. Bkharvey (talk) 04:25, June 14, 2019 (UTC)